narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emiko Asanga/@comment-5053045-20130330000211/@comment-6436784-20130330035728
I think you for doing this. I didn't know my Oc was quite this bad... For the Sexaul Abuse I try to take this out but I have no other idea how for Emiko to hate him and leave the safety of a home. May I ask if I could do where he kills some people and she see him do it a couple of times but I thought that was Mary Sueish. Second...When she reaches the Hokage's office she kinds out she will be living with Kakashi because the Hokage doesn't have a place for her to stay at the moment and Kakashi owe's the Hokage something for return from a while ago.The Hokage liked Emiko for her OND Mode and clan ablites. I did the Uchiha part along time ago. This stuff was all written a year and a half ago. I hated the Uchiha from the start but somebody asked me if I wanted to be in there Manga but said I need to have Uchiha in Emiko blood but like I said a year and a half ago. I'm sorry for not fixing that sooner. Emiko now only does Wind,water,earth and Lightning, still very Mary Shueish but I can't bend the fact this being in her clan. But I'll try to see a way around it ;). I fulled out more info about OND Mode so I hope that helps. Juweichu, the eyes were she can see chakra levels and the amount of narture chakra flowing through her body. I took out the part of her eyes chageing I never did know at first that was Mary Sueish. Am lazy and I will try to make up for it. Neon?! I feel as if this is Neon. The red on button is a velvet and the pink is a light Pink...But look at Ino for Example her clothing doesn't help her block things at all so how is mine such a big no-no. I don't want to put out to much stuff for the reader to read to bor them to death so I did not bother to put much. Am not writing a love story her just explaining it. And am sorry for the Gai and Kakashi mix up. Might I say that after Gai admitted he had feeling for Emiko, Emiko didn't feel the same way not wanting to fall in love. But Gai gets over it and falls in love with Itzel Umino. Kakashi didn't start feeling something for Emiko long after that. The beast...My God my brother tells me that all the time..."So your hoping you big breast's like her?" I changed her down to a C cup. Again lazy and a year and a half ago. And I taught hey look a girl in a bikini her Breast's MUST stick out, so sorry if they every look to big, that's just my drawing style being put in there. But I will thank you dearly!!! for doing this. I love it when people will tell me the bad things because then if they don't i will never know. Most people don't want the jugdement but I will have to welcome it from time to time so why not now? I loved your jugdement and I agreed with you somewhat. (Not blocking...Clothing) I give you hugs from Planet Werido.